Never coming home?
by Nasmik-Allen
Summary: Un inador ha echo de las suyas, Perry sufre las consecuencias y entra en un estado en el que tendrá que tomar una decision... ser o no ser he ahí el dilema
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

-… Perry el ornitorrinco!... no te esperaba tan temprano… veras mi plan aún no está listo del todo, le faltan detalles, algo aquí algo haya… tu sabes…

Aquel pequeño mamífero semi-acuatico se había mantenido en pose de ataque hasta que el Científico con pinta de Farmacéutico, Heinz Doofenshmirts le dijo que aún no estaba preparado su ya muy cotidiano plan malvado, el cual siempre terminaba siendo un desastre total, Perry había adoptado una pose relajada, como siempre en esos casos por su mente pasaba el pensamiento de que aquello era una pérdida total de tiempo valioso.

-… pero no te preocupes Perry… en un momento termino, no tardare mucho, mientras porque no comes alguno de los bocadillo que preparo Norm, sabes le quedan deliciosos, anda yo solo tengo que hacer algo…

Dudando por algunos segundo el pequeño camino hasta la mesa y tomo unos cuantos bocadillos, realmente lo que le había dicho el científico era cierto, los bocadillos estaban realmente ricos, camino hasta la pequeña sala y se sentó en una de las sillas observando a su archienemigo trabajar en su temido artefacto, el diseño era tan bizarro como siempre, no le veía forma ni principio ni fin, limitándose a seguir comiendo aquellos aperitivos y el jugo que Norm le había llevado, pasaron no más de 15 minutos cuando Doofenshmirts termino.

-… listo al fin!... ya puedes venir Perry El ornitorrinco…

Dejando los bocadillos que aún le quedaban en la pequeña mesa, Perry se encamino hacia donde se encontraba aquel científico, sabía de antemano que tendría una trampa secreta en la que seguro caería, pero eso se había vuelto parte de la rutina que tenía con el científico, que eso ya no le importaba, de cualquier forma el siempre terminaba arruinando sus planes volvería a casa como cada día, siendo recibido por sus queridos dueños. Tras dar un paso una pequeña placa del suelo se hundió y de la nada lo una pechera para perro lo apreso por el dorso sin posibilidades de mover las sus brazos, era bastante gruesa y estaba bien sujeta al suelo con una enorme cadena, cual si fuera una camisa de fuerza cada vez que el forcejeaba la pechera se apretaba más.

-… jajaja… caíste Perry!... no vale la pena que forcejees no se soltara, veras es una pechera educadora… o algo así… la compre por internet… -el científico se puso en pose triunfante-… admiraaaa! El transformainador!... veras Perry el ornitorrinco… … … …

**"aquí viene"** pensaría el ornitorrinco al empezar a escuchar la larga historia de la infancia del científico, le daba risa internamente a veces de lo absurdas que eran sus historias de la infancia, cada una de ellas consideradas un trauma por las cuales era que hacia cada uno de sus inadores, lo bueno de cada una de esa historias era que le daba tiempo de pensar que en la forma de liberarse, sus patas traseras que eran las únicas estaban libre, estas le podían servir para liberar alguno de sus brazos.

-… asi que prepárate Perry el ornitorrinco para la transformación que habrá en el área Limitrofe jajajajaja…

Las explicaciones estaban dadas y habiendo entendido cada parte del plan, como siempre habría que intervenir justo cuando estaba por activar su inador, una patada lanzaría lejos a Doofenshmirts, la pelea comenzaría y entre patadas y empujones del inador saldría un rayo disparado, saliendo por el balcón del edificio **"Doofenshmirts Malvados y Asociados"**, con dirección incierta, entre tanto Perry peleaba, fácilmente derrotando a su Archienemigo y destruyendo aquel extraño aparato.

-… te odio Perry el Ornitorrincoooo!

Escucharía el mamífero mientras se lanzaba por el balcón para salir triunfante en su parapente, pero nadie contaba con lo que el destino le deparaba. Perry salto, rápidamente su parapente se formaría sobre de el para comenzar a planear, en la distancia, rebotando por cada espejo, vidrio y demás objeto reflejante, el rayo del inador volvía en la dirección del aquel edificio por el que había salido, impactando en el camino al Ornitorrinco que por el impacto sería regresado al balcón de su archienemigo.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola lectores

Este Fanfic lo tenia planeado desde hace meses y bueno al fin lo empece a escribir y a publicar jejejeje... No se despeguen


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 2

En su inconciencia Perry vería una serie de imágenes, vería a Phineas y a Ferb, a sus amigos, a Candace, a los señores Flint, por un momento se alegró de verlos, era su familia después de todo, pero en medio de aquella felicidad un nostalgia y tristeza comenzó a formarse, cuál era la razón, y por qué de la nada le embargo por completo, y entonces volvió como un fugas rayo el dolor, indescriptible, y la imagen de ser golpeado por aquel rayo del inador que él había destruido apenas minutos antes, por su mente pasaba el hecho de que aquello lo pudo haber matado, esa era la posibilidad más viable, pero porque entonces el dolor no cedía, porque incrementaba más y más, era tal punto de dolor que creería que en cualquier momento aun dentro de su propia inconciencia se perdería, pero no fue así, el dolor ceso, y entonces escucho, pasos se acercaban a él, su respiración se había vuelto dolorosa, el simple acto de pasar aire por su garganta le dolía, intentaría abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban los parpados, todo a su alrededor se sentía tan diferente, el suelo era frio, los sonidos de voces se alejaban y se acercaban, no parecía haber un control en su mente, sintió que le movían, su primer instinto de supervivencia era el de levantarse y pelear, alejarse de lo que fuera que estuviera frente de él, pero nada reaccionaria como debería, difícilmente se arrastraría por el suelo, con los ojos entreabiertos divisaría al científico con pinta de farmacéutico.

-… entonces dices Norm que esto es Perry el Ornitorrinco?

-…-le escucharía fuerte y claro-… [Esto?]... –pensaría mientas seguía en su intento de alejarse.

-… todo indica que si señor… el parapente, la fedora… el es Perry…

-… mmm es extraño… nunca pensé que el inador funcionara de forma inversa en animales… bueno que más da… -el científico se acercaría a Perry-… tranquilo Perry el Ornitorrinco, solo quiero ayudarte…

-… [Ayudarme?… si claro]… - haría el típico sonido que hacía, un gruñido, pero esta vez fue extraño, no se escuchaba tal cual.

-… mmm sigue haciendo ese ruido raro Norm… tráeme un espejo quieres…

Como pudo se puso de pie, el escuchar el sonido de su propio gruñido le dejo sorprendido, era raro, levantaría su mano y agarraría su garganta, el toque con el mismo también lo sintió raro, puso su mano frente de él y lo noto, una mano humana, 5 dedos tembloroso y un millón de preguntas en su cabeza, con sus ojos abiertos hasta el límite por la sorpresa de aquello, levantaría la otra mano frente de el, abriría y cerraría sus puños, vería al hombre frente de él, ahora no lo veía tan alto, es más eran de la misma estatura, se palparía su cuerpo y se observaría, notando así que estaba por completo desnudo, aun mas alarmado por aquello se cubriría con sus manos su intimidad, ahora no había pelaje que le cubriera, estaba desorientado, comenzaría a marearse, caería de rodillas, tanta conmoción le estaba haciendo perder el conocimiento otra vez.

-… Perry!...-Doff se acercaría y lo sostendría antes de que callera de bruces al suelo-… Norm necesito ayuda aquí!...

Sería lo último que escucharía Perry…

…

-… y que hará señor?...

-… no lo sé Norm… mientras más me hables menos sabré que hacer… me distraes sabes…

Esa conversación se colaría por la puerta, los sonidos llegarían a los oídos de Perry, sentía la calidez de aquella cama, era tan reconfortante, que seguir durmiendo ahí hubiera sido lo mejor, pero su prioridad estaba en el hecho de lo que acababa de pasar, sus ojos se abrirían abruptamente percibiendo la oscuridad, se sentaría en la cama y vería a su alrededor, vería sus manos, no parecía que hubiera sido real y esperaba que así lo fuera, pero no, todo lo que vio frente de él fue unas manos humanas, se sentaría en la orilla de la cama he intentaría caminar, esta vez llevaba puesto el camisón de dormir de Heinz, eso le tranquilizo un poco, debía de salir de ahí, de una u otra forma tenía que volver a su hogar.

Se detendría en seco, de verdad él no podía presentarse así, que le dirían sus dueños, el no sabría ni que decir, entonces la imagen del Mayor Monograma llego a su mente, tal vez él podría ayudarle en algo, Carl podría tener alguna idea, pero donde había ido a parar todos sus artefactos de Agente, no había pelaje en donde esconderlo, su comunicador no estaba, buscaría a su alrededor y no muy lejos en un perchero vio su Sombrero, ahí podría haber algunas cosa que le pudiera ayudar, daría unos pasos en aquella dirección, pero con la semi oscuridad que reinaba la habitación no vio algunos objetos que estaban en el suelo y cayó estrepitosamente, aquel cuerpo le era extraño, habría jurado que había pensado una forma ágil de solucionar aquello, pero fue peor el resultado, con todo aquel ruido por la puerta entraría el Científico malvado.

-… a Perry ya despertaste…

Doofenshmirts encendería las luces de su habitación, Perry seria deslumbrado por aquella abrupta irrupción de luz a sus ojos, los cerraría un momento hasta que estos estuvieran acostumbrados a la luz, notaria que aquel científico se acercaría a él, tirado en el suelo y enredado en las cobijas y otras cosas que formaban parte del mobiliario de la habitación, lo vería ayudándole a levantarse, el sabía bien que Doof no era más que un niño adulto jugando a ser malo, lo sabía bien ya que su tipo de maldad y científica forma de hacer su armas y planes, hasta eso el creía que incluso sus dueños Phineas y Ferb eran mucho más maduros de lo que aparentaban físicamente.

…

Todo estaba tranquilo en la O.W.C.A., la ronda había terminado, las misiones habían sido exitosamente resueltas por todos los agentes, excepto por uno que no había vuelto de su reciente misión, El Mayor Monograma estaba preocupado, sentado en su oficina mirando a ninguna parte en específico, su mente estaba abarrotada por preguntas del porque su mejor agente no había vuelto de su incursión. La puerta seria tocada un par de veces antes de que se abriera y por ella entrara Carl, traía en sus manos los reportes de los agentes que habían vuelto.

-… Carl dime que el agente P a tenido que volver a su casa y por eso no se ha sabido nada de él…

-… lo siento señor pero el agente P no ha vuelto a su casa… las cámaras implantadas en ella nos indican que no hay rastro de él… -dejaría aquellos papeles en el escritorio-… y su comunicador ha sido apagado, por lo cual no podemos rastrearlo…

En silencio el mayor se volvería hacia el residente sin paga, la preocupación en ambos era visible a simple vista, silencio se apodero de la oficina, solo el sonido del ordenador que se encontraba en el escritorio, un ruido mecánico que hacía que aquel silencio entre esas dos personas se sintiera pesado.

-… tengo entendido que todo aparato de cada uno de los agentes funciona de acuerdo a él… -no quería ni decirlo, pero esa era la única posibilidad que había pasado por la mente del Mayor-… si han dejado de funcionar… eso quiere decir que…

-… señor no hay que perder la esperanza… el agente P era… es el mejor agente… siempre ha vuelto de sus misiones y creo que esta vez no será la excepción…

-… - el Mayor le miro incrédulo, mas sin embargo su expresión cambio-… tienes razón Carl…

Intentando que su mente pensara en otra cosa comenzaría a revisar los reportes, pero aun así ahí se encontraba un porque del seguir pensando en el agente P, el reporte, el primer reporte en estar por sobre los demás era de él, era raro tener que tomar uno que no fuera de su mejor agente, miro largo el reporte en sus manos, Carl había tomado la decisión de salir, pero sería detenido al escuchar su nombre.

-… Carl… quiero que prepares una búsqueda… manda a dos agentes al Malvados y Asociados… ahí podremos encontrar pistas de lo que le pudo pasar al agente P…

-… si señor….

Enérgico saldría de la oficina.

…

-… y entonces ese es el plan Perry… pero la cuestión aquí es…

-… [que?]…-diría gruñendo.

-… eh?... oye Perry no podrías hablar en humano… bueno digo… ahora eres humano y así me sería más fácil comprender lo que intentas decirme…

Los ojos cafés de Perry miraron enojado a aquel científico, el plan que le había dicho, no le convencía, y menos aun lo que le estaba pidiendo hacer, el humano de cabello turquesa, piel cobriza negaría con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, si por el fuera desearía poder regresar el tiempo para nunca estar en aquella situación, ser humano era tan extraño y de alguna manera así se sentía mucho más vulnerable que al ser un pequeño Ornitorrinco de apenas 40 cm de alto.

-… vamos Perry, al menos una palabra tan sencilla como decir no…

Pero la respuesta de Perry seguiría siendo la misma, un simple y seco gruñido que saldría de su boca, haciendo énfasis al mover su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negatoria.

-… bueno como quieras… -diria Doof-… continuando con lo que estábamos hablando… bueno destruiste mi innador… y aunque con el se te convirtió en humano dudo que con la misma ecuación vuelvas a tu forma original…

-… [Entonces]…

-… mira debo de hacer cálculos fuera de mi ecuación inicial y no sabría decirte con certeza si logre hacer algo al respecto… -mirando la expresión de Perry ahora más fácil de leer, Doof sonreiría nervioso-… deberás esperar unas semanas antes de que yo logre algo…

-… [QUE!]…

Levantándose del asiento, comenzaría a caminar agitado y molesto, su andar en círculos y sus constantes gruñidos en diversos tonos, Doof solo le miraba bastante sorprendido, su reacción era de esperarse, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que entre gruñido y gruñido se llegaban a escuchar palabras, y así fue hasta que por completo estuvo hablando en humano, como aquel científico había dicho.

-… es que esto no me puede estar pasando a mi… porqueee!...

-… siempre me hago esa misma pregunta después de que te has ido… -diría Doof en su elocuente tono de voz.

-… que?...

-… si Perry, me pregunto porque nunca puedo ganarte, digo mis planes son a prueba de tontos…

-… no hablo de eso como es que me…

Se quedaría callado, hasta aquel momento había tomado atención a sí mismo, había hablado, y eso le asusto, caminaría de espaldas hasta chocar con la pared, con su mano derecha agarraría su garganta.

-… tranquilo Perry… al menos ya te entiendo… y eso es bueno… creo… bien me pondré a trabajar en el innador para ayudarte… mmm aunque no sé cómo llamarlo…tranformainador ya no le quedaría porque lo use antes…

-… -tragaría saliva antes de volver a hablar-… no te preocupes por el nombre… después pensaras en ello…

Perry ya no sabía que pensar, Doof le iba a ayudar, pero no estaba seguro de si aquello resultara, su mente viajo hasta sus dueños, se preguntaba que estarían pensando de él porque él no había vuelto después de que terminaran con su invento, entonces reacciono, los inventos por lo general salen o se desvaneces a la ayuda de los inventos de Heinz… habría sucedido lo mismo esa vez.

Continuara...

* * *

estoy loco lo se no tienen porque recordarmelo... bueno y como buen escritor dramatico, haré sufrir al pobre de perry... solo que mi imaginacion y la inspiracion no me han llegado tan seguido, asi que que bueno... disfruten este cap y gracias por sus reviews :3 nos leemos despues...


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

El centro comercial de Danville estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, no había nada fuera del otro mundo salvo un joven de no más de 20 años, de cabello color turquesa y piel cobriza, llevaba puesto un pantalón gris con una playera negra manga larga y cuello de tortuga, sobre esto una bata, lo cual lo hacía verse como un farmacéutico mal pagado, se preguntaba porque razón tuvo que ponerse la bata, suspiraría mientras que andaba detrás de una chica que vestía pantalón y chaqueta de cuero ajustados, miraría a algunos de los lugares que frecuentaban sus dueños, entre ellos el local donde Jeremy trabajaba.

-… vamos Perry, no te quedes atrás… -diría Vanessa que lo esperaba en la entrada de una tienda-… me parece extraño verte así…

-… -Perry no hablaba mucho, intentaba no hacerlo, así que solo hizo un ademan con su cabeza.

-… te es molesto hablar cierto?... no puedo decir que te comprendo, en sí creo que nadie te comprendería, pero para que te sientas un poco más cómodo en tu travesía siendo humano será mejor que lo hagas cómodo, así que escoge la ropa que te agrade, no te quedaras vestido como farmacéutico todo este tiempo.

El joven ex ornitorrinco rio divertido por ese comentario, hasta la hija de Heinz pensaba que aquel atuendo lo hacía ver más un farmacéutico que un malvado científico. Y entonces de la nada se dejó caer al suelo, quedando a 4 patas, su instinto y ya bien forjado habito de hacer aquello cuando algún miembro de la familia Flint estaba cerca, Vanessa lo observaría extrañanada.

-… te encuentras bien?

-… si… aah… un mal habito mío… pasemos a la tienda…-diría nervioso, observando que sus dueños pasaban no lejos de donde él se encontraba.

-… si claro… o mira un amigo mío… -diría ella al ver a Ferb a lo lejos-… Hola! Ferb!...

Aquel niño volvería su cabeza al escuchar su nombre en una voz conocida, se acercaría hasta ella y detrás de él su hermano Phineas, Perry se mantendría alejado y mirando hacia otro lado, aunque no pudo evitar lanzar miradas por el rabillo de su ojo.

-… Hola Vanessa…-dirían ambos

-… que hacen aquí chicos…

-… vinimos a dejar unos cuantos volantes-diría Phineas quien le extendió un papel, en él se encontraba una foto de Perry-… se perdió nuestro ornitorrinco y pues estamos buscándolo lo has visto…

Vanessa no era tan tonta como su padre, se daría cuenta de aquello, volveria su mirada a Perry y este negaría con la cabeza con un expresión suplicante, ambos hermanos se percataron de el repentino silencio de la chica de cuero, se miraron y volvieron sus miradas hacia aquel al que miraba ella, Phineas le observaría detenidamente un momento, por su parte Ferb en su seria y casi inexpresiva cara se vería un ceño levemente fruncido.

-… pues si lo llego a ver les avisare chicos…

-… gracias Vanessa… -Diria Phineas mientras camino hasta perry-… señor… se nos ha perdido nuestro ornitorrinco si lo llega a ver agradeceríamos si nos avisa…

Perry se volvió hacia el pequeño pelinaranja y playera a rayas, era extraño verlos hacia abajo, notar que le hablaba de forma diferente, que no le reconociera, un extraño sentimiento le envolvió, trago saliva mientras sus ojos marrón se humedecían levemente, se notaba una expresión triste, añoraba en ese momento poder regresar con ellos, pero en esa burda forma no, tomaría el papel que le entregaba.

-… claro yo… llamare… si lo veo…- decía entrecortadamente.

-… mmm algo en tu cara me parece familiar…-Ferb se acercó también.

-… lo mismo iba a decir… -diría Phineas-… ese tono color turquesa en el cabello es idéntico al pelaje de Perry…

-… eh?...

-… chicos… les presento a… -titubeo, Vanessa no podía decir que se llamaba Perry, no después de ver que aquellos chicos parecían ver familiaridad en el-… Jerry… un amigo… que viene del extranjero…

-… es farmacéutico?...

-… no Phineas… es que sus cosas tuvieron un accidente y papa le presto un poco de su ropa… y pues veníamos a que comprara algo para que no estuviera así…

Sintiéndose aliviado, Perry resoplaría levemente, asentiría con la cabeza ante la historia bien planeada de su acompañante, sin embargo la mirada de Ferb no se separaba de su persona, le miraba fijamente, su dueño, el callado era más perceptivo, sonreiría levemente, tratando de verse amable. Y entonces aparecerá otro miembro de la familia, Candace les había visto.

-… chicos ya entregue todos los volantes… eh?...-la mirada de Candace, que por lo general causaba en Perry temor, se clavó en el-… Hola?... eres nuevo por aquí?...

-… es extranjero Candace… de dónde vienes?... –pregunto Phineas.

-… eh?... de Australia…-contesto el instintivamente.

-… wow eso es muy lejos…

-… chicos… me disculpo pero tenemos que comprar algunas cosas… si vemos a su ornitorrinco les avisaremos… adiós

Se encaminarían hacia adentro de la tienda, Perry daría un último vistazo hacia atrás viendo a su dueños caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial, con una expresión triste seguiría a Vanessa, esta última le miraría con desanimo, vería la tienda en la que estaban y tomaría una playera de color turquesa.

-… me disculpo Perry… por cambiarte el nombre… y más aún por no dejarte estar más tiempo con tus dueños… pero esto se estaba poniendo muy tenso…

-… lo se… no tienes que disculparte…

-… mira… una playera del color de tu cabello, para que combine…-reiría esperando alegrar a Perry

…

El edificio de "Doofenshmirts Malvados y Asociados" era uno de los edificios más visibles dentro de los rascacielos que formaban el área limítrofe, un edificio con un extraño diseño el cual siempre era visitado por un agente en especial de la O.W.C.A, aunque esta vez eran dos agentes diferentes los que deambulaban por aquel sector que no les correspondía, cada uno de ellos tenía una misión diferente, uno vigilar la entrada al edificio y el otro indagar dentro del Pen House del cual Doofenshmirts era dueño.

-… rayos esta ecuación no tiene solución…

Doof seguía trabajando en el inador, pero parecía no haber encontrado la solución, aquel pequeño agente blanco y negro observaba desde un lugar apartado, ya había indagado en alguna de as habitaciones, pero debía cuidarse de no activar ninguna trampa que estuviera activa, o de alertar al robot ama de llaves del científico, estaba oculto, cuando vio una oportunidad salió en dirección a otra de las habitaciones, observo detenidamente, parecía una improvisada remodelación, un pequeña cama, un buró, una lámpara, un pequeño ropero y un perchero, en este último se encontraba una fedora, se acercaría y la tomaría, la miraría detenidamente, se percató de que el sistema de rastreo y comunicación estaba dañado, no comprendía aquello, por el olor que percibió esta fedora si pertenecía a Perry, **-"Pero Perry, donde esta?"-**, se preguntó el pequeño panda que sería sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar ruido fuera de la habitación, pasos se acercaban hacia allí, se escondería de inmediato, dejando caer al suelo la fedora, trataría de salir a ponerla en su lugar, pero la puerta se abriría estrepitosamente.

-… fue un buen día de compras Perry, te dejare tus cosas en la cama, cuando gustes puedes cambiarte…

-… gracias Vanessa…

-… no tienes que agradecer nada Perry…-diría ella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla-… o disculpa es un habito entre humanos…

-… eh?... no… hay problema… -diría aunque en su rostro podía verse un claro sonrojo.

Sonriendo por la expresión que denotaba en la cara de Perry, Vanessa le dedicaría una última sonrisa y saldría de la habitación, el chico peliturqueza se daría un par de golpes el en rostro, no quería que aquello perdurara, también sacudiría su cabeza, tras aquello suspiraría largamente, antes de entrar había notado que Doof se peleaba aun con la ecuación, aquello parecía que duraría mucho más de lo que esperaba, se preguntaba cuanto, y si podría soportarlo. Volvería su mirada a las cosas que había comprado, de entre las bolsas sacaría un pequeño estuche de herramientas de relojero, estas le ayudarían a arreglar los sistemas de su fedora, levantaría la mirada buscándola, no encontrándola en su lugar, la buscaría encontrándola en el suelo cerca del ropero, un lugar bastante alejado del perchero.

El instinto aún estaba en él, algo no estaba bien en todo ello, se acercaría lentamente, alerta, mientras que su mirada estaba en la pequeña rendija de la puerta entre abierta del ropero, levantaría la fedora, en un movimiento rápido abriría la puerta, dentro no había nada, al menos para alguna persona normal, pero para el, nada era pasado por alto, un aroma conocido estaba en el habiente, en el suelo dentro del ropero había pelo blanco.

-… Peter?... –se levantaría y buscaría con la mirada-… PETER!

El panda estaba escabulléndose por uno de los ductos de ventilación, cuando escucharía su nombre, sorprendido volvería la mirada hacia la entrada del ducto por dónde provenía la voz, volvería lentamente, no había tenido tiempo de poner atención en aquel humano, se había preocupado en salir de ahí sin llamar la atención, cuando volvió miro desde las sombras, un joven peliturqueza le hablaba, en otro momento no había tomado atención en ello, pero el solo verlo, le embargo ese sentimiento de conocer al joven, no supo cuál fue la razón, o porque su cuerpo se había movido, pero no lo detendría.

Se escucharía el chirriar de bisagras, Perry ya había dado por perdido aquel encuentro así que aquel sonido le devolvió un az de esperanza, volvaria la mirada hacia aquel lugar donde provenía aquel sonido, por un pequeño ducto de la pared saldría un pequeño panda con una fedora en su cabeza, caería sobre la cama, se pondría en guardia, no podía fiarse de aquel humano desconocido. Perry sonrió levemente.

-… Peter…

-… [tu quien eres y como sabes mi nombre]…-diría gruñendo, aunque no esperaba que le entendiese.

-… se que sonara loco, pero yo soy Perry… -había entendido perfectamente lo que le pregunto el panda, tomaría un mechón de cabello y se arrancaría uno cabello-… toma… puede que no sea igual pero debe de haber parecido con mi cadena genética.

-… -sorprendido el panda se acercaría y tomaría el cabello-.. [si eres Perry porque no volviste a la agencia]…

-… sabes que así no puedo volver… los ductos están echo para un ornitorrinco…

-… pero también sabes que hoy otra forma…

-… no me dejarían pasar… y tú lo sabes bien… ahora tu eres mi único enlace con el Mayor –monograma…

-… [pero entonces porque te quedaste aquí?]

-… Doof es el único que sabe cómo devolverme a mi forma natural… el hizo el inador…él está intentando…

-… [intentar no basta… que tal que no sale bien]

-… es un riesgo que tomare…

Pasos pesados se escucharon, se acercaban hacia aquella habitación.

-… vete Peter… dile al mayor monograma que estoy bien… y que no se preocupen…- vería al pequeño panda desaparecer en la entrada del ducto.

-… por favor Peter… cuida de mi familia…

Sería lo último que el panda escucharía.

Un segundo capitulo que me costo muchoo escribir... ahora esperen otras 6 meses a que salga el otro :v ... nah no es cierto jajaja, espero sea pronto cuando saque el que sigue, mientras tanto, disfruten :3


End file.
